Yumi Uzumaki
yumi uzumaki known as yumi masaaki(由美良昭)is chunin leveled kunoichi from the Uzumaki clan who now lives in konoha and her sister is karin uzumaki. Background yumi was born after karin,in small village that was burnt to the ground during a war. She and karin were only survivors and they both were completely unharmed. Orochimaru found them afterwards and asked karin how she survived,karin aswered that it was becouse of her sensor powers,oruchimaru was interested in her and took her in his hideout, he was not interested in yumi but karin told him to take yumi with them and oruchimaru did,yumi followed them and started training with kabuto,she became great medical ninja,kabuto admited that she was especially good at making poisons and antidotes but after knowing truth about oruchimaru's plans she secretly left but was caught by oruchimaru in the middle of forest but it turned out that some konoha ninjas had mission in forest they saved yumi,though some were badly injured after fight with oruchimaru and yumi healed them,konoha ninjas found her abillities interesting and after hearing her story they thought that she would be useful to konoha so they brought her to hokage,she told hokage everything about oruchimaru but since oruchimaru's hideout was in the forest and yumi had really bad sense of direction she couldnt show them where oruchimaru's hodeout was but still hokage accapted her as villager of konoha.yumi even changed her last name to masaaki. yumi just like other kids went in academy,she had good grades but she was weak at throwing kunais,she always admired sasuke's strength. she ran away from oruchimaru after academy started thats why she was kind of late student,when student first saw her bullies begun but she screamed that she was proud of her hair colour,she usually would just sit front of desk making no noise,when someone was calling her names she would stand up and beat her/him up,however later she became friends with most of people. Personality Yumi is naturally very loud,crazy and a fun loving person even when she was living in oruchimaru's hideout,but her personality was absolutely destryoed when she was rolled into academy ecouse of the bullying, she was broken and quiet but she would still beat people that were bullying her becouse of red hair up. Yumi is usually peacefull until you hurt her, doesnt metter in what way,she hates being forgotten. She can be described as a typical Uzumaki because she never gives up even when she thinks and knows that it is the end. It's not hard to make her laugh,she is helpful and takes everything seriously. She doesnt likes when people are being sarcastic to her but she often uses sarcasm to other people. Even though her main personality is kind and quiet, she has also inhered Orochimaru's traits like cruelity and being very scary when angered. Appearance Yumi has long, red hair,light blue eyes and fair skin. She used to be bulied often in the academy becouse of her red hair, but she got over it, although she always wanted to have another hair colour. In the first part she wore her hair as a long ponytail.She weared a dark violet-blueish apron dress,red leggins and medical pouch also black sandals and hair as long,up,side ponytail. In the second part she weared a short dark violet-blueish top-vest,short,apron skirt same color as top and tight red shorts.medical pouch and sandals.she weared hair as two,long pigtails. Abilities yumi is skilled medical ninja and sensor,also to protect herself she uses Ken-Jutsu (swords art) and little bit of taijutsu.she also uses lighting release but knows only one lighting release jutsu wich is called Shinzō hossa which means heart attack,this technique is also being used by yumi as medical jutsu.she is creator of that jutsu,she created it with kakashi's help when naruto was travelling with jiraya. Kekkei Genkai yumi has no kekkei genkai. Status Part I Introduction Arc when yumi graduated from academy she became member of team 33 which included onaji kai,Ukiyo sedai and their sensei hio moyasu,together they formed team 33. Chūnin Exam Arc team 33 wasnt able to enter chunin exams becouse ukiyo got really sick but yumi with her team went on third part of chunin exams.yumi felt kabuto's and oruchimaru's chakra and ran to find them but since she could not find them she went to tell hokage that,when feathers started to fall down from the sky yumi shouted to hokage that oruchimaru was here but it was too late becouse oruchimaru attacked hokage, and invasion begun... Invasion of Konoha Arc oruchimaru said "hi yumi uzumaki,sorry i meant masaaki",yumi just was standing there watching hokage and oruchimaru fight,hokage told her to go and protect others,yumi tured around and went to fight with Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy,she noticed how sakura Shikamaru,,naruto and Pakkun left but she didnt wanted to join them becouse she wanted to watch oruchimaru's and hokage's fight.she was feeling very sad when hokage died,she was blaming herself becouse of not telling she was blaming herself because she didnt tell hokage about oruchimaru earlier. later yumi can be seen at the Third Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Part II Three-Tails Arc Main article: Three-Tails Arc Itachi Pursuit Arc before sasuke's and itachi fight,yumi was on mission with kai.mission was very tuff and kai got injured.yumi was healing him under tree when itachi and kisame appeared.kisame was poisoned after fight with some ninjas.itachi told yumi that they wouldnt kill yumi and kai only if she would heal kisame.yumi had to agree.she didnt even knew who itachi was but since he looked a lot like sasuke she understood that itachi was his brother.after healing kisame with Delicate Illness Extraction Technique which she learned from tsunade,yumi was expecting fight with itachi but itachi just thanked her and left and yumi was very surprised.but later she healed kai too and they both went back in konoha. later tsunade told her that itachi died. Invasion of Pain Arc yumi was in hospital doing operation whensakura told her about invasion,yumi told every patient and workers to run away,she told sakura that she would come after operation,with some help of sakura operation was done,she went with sakura tried to protect everyone.she also went in konoha's hideout to check on other people and was seen healing people with sakura,ino and hinata. when pain blew up village she and skaura werewas saved by Katsuyu.they both ran to check on hinata.yumi always knew that hinata loved naruto very much but she was just amazed about what she did. Five Kage Summit Arc yumi didnt knew that karin was in konoha.tsuande asked her to give some papers to Ibiki Morino,when she walked in she saw karin.for few seconds she wasnt moving,than she smiled and gave ibiki papers than she left,before leaving karin shouted her name but yumi acted like she didnt knew who karin was.when ibiki asked karin about her and yumi's relationship she answered that they were just old friends... Shinobi World War Arc before going on war,yumi decided to visit karin.they had long chat,she used a lot of sarcasm on karin and karin screamed on her yumi laughted even more about her screaming,when she was leaving she said "just like old times".karin looked like she was very sad when yumi left she whispered "good luck" yumi was putted in third division with sakura,guy and lee.yumi went to the Logistical Support and Medical Division compound to heal all the wounded that were being moved to a central location.she also was killing zetsus when decided to take a short break,she noticed that something was coming by the forest,turned out that it was itachi and sasuke,itachi smiled and left with sasuke.after that yumi went back to heal injured shinobis. trivia *name "yumi" means "reason beautiful" and name "masaaki" means "pleasing brightness" *name "uzumaki" means "spiral" *yumi's favorite foods are Ikura,Castella and Kakigori *her least favorite foods are Unagi and Sukiyaki *her hobbies are making posions and antidotes also sleeping. *children often were calling her names becouse of red hair but after she beated up someone for this they nicknamed her "dangerous red"(危険な赤Kiken'na aka) *yumi is often being sarcastic on karin *yumi's theme song is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtu4JXc0C7Y *yumi's favorite word is "heal"(癒すIyasu) *her favorite phrase is "love confession"(愛の告白Ai no kokuhaku) *yumi has complated 35 offcial missions. references *picture credit goes to SarabiiChidori(photobucket) Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Uzumaki Category:OC Art Category:Uzushiogakure Category:Otogakure Category:Original Character